All I ask of you
by Nevorata
Summary: The ninja's new that some new evil was coming, but none new that it would come in the forms of girls, please read, Kakashi OOC, NAruto OOC


Authoress: me, Ginny, of course  
  
Comments: I do not own Naruto or anything like it, if I did, Kakashi would have been mine *sighs at the thought of Kakashi * Yoko belongs to my friend Jessica whom of which I love very much; so ask if you can borrow her. The mysterious bitch belongs to me, she is not really a bitch, but I call her that. There are scenes of violence, lots of lemons later on, and humor, very funny, and some sexual. Hope you enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW! Note how review is in italics. In this fic, Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke are sixteen; Kakashi and Itachi are nineteen, so please bear with me? Thank you and please review.  
  
Title of fic: All I ask of you  
  
Chapter one: come to me "Alright!!" came the over-enthusiastic cry of a boy as he marched forward over the desert plain, his nose in the air and his hands flailing up and down, a huge smile of glee planted upon his face. "We're gonna go!"  
  
He jumped around; giving the others an aura of happiness just by looking at him, Naruto Uzumaki was one of the happiest people you could ever know, nevertheless, one of the happiest. A girl with pink hair sighed, annoyed with his forever joy that blocked up her senses, he was such a disturbance, but she seemed not to mind him, he was so unpredictable, and the only person that Kakashi Hatake, their young teacher, would listen to, or even manage to crack a smile at, mind you, he seemed to have a strange fondness for another one of the Teachers, Itachi Uchicha.  
  
"Sakura-Kan, you are so slow today, why don't you hurry it up?!" came the blond boy's cry from beside her.  
  
"Because I do not have annoyance running through my veins," replied the pink haired girl as she sighed and decided to run forward. Her name was Sakura Haruno, his teammate and friend, she had no reason to say the things that she did, it was more of a joke than anything else, but the reasons that she was running faster was not because she was being challenged by the immature boy, it was because she could see reason to, the boy up ahead.  
  
The boy sighed and ran a hand through his soft black hair, somewhat annoyed at what was going on behind him. Since he was so far away from them he decided to let his exterior feeling go and reasoned with his true, deep feeling in the core of his soul, he loved Sakura in a way, but still had no rush to ask her to be with his for a long time, he was not ready and a sturdy relationship would probably mess with his skills. His eyes watered a bit, bit he shook his head and fixed his bandana, trying to cover up once again, he would be seeing someone he loved soon, and he definitely did not want to show that he was weak in front of her, she would laugh at him and never leave him alone.  
  
"Sasuke-kun?" came the annoying call of Sakura as he turned around to face her, but turned to look at the scenery once again, the one that they had been walking towards for more that a day now, the sun was setting which meant that they had been heading in the direction for two days, officially. He said nothing to her, fighting to remain calm, as always. "Isn't the scenery beautiful?"  
  
"You come all this way just to ask me a simple question?" asked the male, not believing the point in it.  
  
"No, I came to ask you a question"  
  
There came no response, which meant that she was free to ask what she wanted, though, the raven-haired male probably would have ignored it.  
  
"Do you like me?"  
  
Sasuke fought hard not to say anything, but it never came, he turned around and faced her, reasoning with her, taking in her features and sighing, as he was unable to say his true feelings. He rotated on the balls of his feet and strolled away, a slight smirk on his face, the experience making him stronger for what he had up his sleeve, the mountains were coming closer, the darkness creeping over top, the night perfect for what he was going to express.  
  
From one of the cliffs on the mountain, a young girl with brownish-black hair looked over the scene, a slight smile on her own face to see that Sasuke Uchiwa was once again, repelling girls from him as if her was a badminton racket, and them the birdies.  
  
"Your brother is hilarious to watch Jarvis" she said, staring at her best friend with the biggest grin, but the girl behind her did not bother to move a muscle. "JARVIS ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!!!???"  
  
A soft rustling sound came from behind as another girl came forward, a hood hiding every possible feature anyone could ever have of her, from underneath, red eyes swore at the figure of her brother, happy to see that being a guardian for him was paying off, soon, she would be reunited with family, and she would have the nine-tailed fox to herself, and use him, bend him, to fill her every need so she may get him away from the shards of evil, to keep him away, even if it meant to kill him.  
  
What do you think of the chapter one/prologue? Please say something and review, review, review! I need suggestions, no flames please! Anyway, if I get enough praise and credit, I just might continue! * giggles * just wait till you see what I have in store for you. Who are these two, and what do they want from Naruto? What will they say when the meet the ninjas? And what do you think will happen when the two meet the team?? Review with suggestions!!!!!! 


End file.
